


［昊磊］隐痛（含R）

by CrazyMonica



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *大概破镜重圆？其实就是一直旧情难忘。感谢阅读与喜欢。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 6





	［昊磊］隐痛（含R）

我爱你，不知该如何爱，何时爱，打哪儿爱起。

——

年轻的男孩子都是初成年的幼狮，无数鲜花灯光堆叠在脚下更不屑一顾，只看向纯粹的前方，因而谁不比谁骄傲，痛心的时刻还偏要比比谁更坦荡，更宽容，谁的姿态更高。

我知道你有野心

彼此彼此

那就好聚好散

也祝你前途似锦

……

待许久之后，才察觉早有一株吸血的藤蔓攀在了心尖上，若有若无，连绵不断的隐痛。

——

刘昊然对于把吴磊拐上chuang这事儿总是有点愧疚的。

他年少时期在艺校上学，同学个个心高气傲又桀骜不驯，少年最春情萌动的时候，情感经历不说多也绝对是算不上少的，因而第一次看到吴磊的时候，他也惊讶于对方分明长了副玫瑰花蕾似浓艳的面孔，却干净的像一只清水百合。

再然后？

对方弯起眼睛笑一笑，他就想不管不顾去吻上一吻他颤动的毛茸茸的睫毛了。

于是他借着好哥哥好兄弟的身份处处照顾，打着钢铁直男的旗号大张旗鼓地对他体贴入微，真等那漂亮少年有点紧张又困惑地看回去，又装作一无所知的样子拍拍肩膀哈哈笑过去。

他看着对方一步步对他撤离界限，他便得寸进尺地步步紧逼回去，青春懵懂的漂亮少年人聪明又敏感，只每每耳朵尖带点红却强自装作不在意，他有点歉意，却无论如何也无法不去伸出手。

第一次亲吻与第一次上床都发生在同一个晚上。

血气方刚的男孩子们聚在一起不至于看A片，刘昊然却也坏心眼地挑了一部颇带点禁忌色彩的《洛丽塔》，吴磊在一旁裹着毯子看他挑片子，脸有些红地说  
“我听说过这部片子的”

刘昊然挑挑眉，一手揽过对方肩头“怎么，怕了？”

“去你的，快开快开”吴磊打开他的手，热乎乎的脸颊埋在红色的绒毯里只露出一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，在太阳落山后只开了小夜灯的昏暗室内像一捧小小的火苗。

……

年龄稍小些的大男孩最终还是败下阵来，金发碧眼的未成年尤物嚼着粉红的泡泡糖贴在男人手臂边挑dou，他面红耳赤嘟嘟囔囔“西方真是好开放呀”

刘昊然一语不发地坐在他身旁，他眼睛始终盯着屏幕实则注意力全在身边人身上，屏幕里是玫瑰花蕾似撩动yu望的小恶魔，而身边坐着披着玫瑰皮的白色小百合，早慧却又因过度的保护在这方面格外懵懂。

“小朋友你不会还没接过吻吧？”他微微侧过身，秀挺的侧面线条划破电脑莹莹的光幕，好像一块利落的钻石切面，只是脸颊还带点少年人特有的肉乎。

他瞥见吴磊骤然撅起的嘴巴，于是轻轻在心里笑了下，他也不知道他那一秒想了些什么，无数念想分辨不清楚，又或许也不过是“他真可爱”。  
无论如何，他最终赶在对方开口反驳之前迅速地堵上了对方的嘴唇。

用一个吻。

他以为自己本该全局在握，谁知大脑一片空白，完全忘记了先前一切所思所想，只顾凭着年轻男孩的本能。

对方僵了一瞬，却没有推开，他便变本加厉地伸出舌头顶对方的牙关，又得寸进尺地shun吸薄薄的嘴唇，舔过口腔里红艳的每一分。

吴磊比他想的更大胆，更放的开，在他的手伸进他衣服里时，他也没有推开。  
这绝非放荡，而是年轻小兽似的好奇，百合花对风的向往。

后来的那些梦一样的肉yu交融的细节他已经记不清了，只记得少年雪白的身体呈在红色的毯子上，湿，热，紧。  
小巧的脸颊因痛而涨红，全身皮肤都因爽而潮粉。  
百合染上玫瑰的艳色，樱桃的汁液流进金黄的花蕊，唯一的白是小腹上yu望的喷涌。

在电影的最后男人低缓地念  
“我看着她，看了又看，我知道就像我知道我必死无疑那样清楚，我是如此的爱她胜过我所看到的所能想象到的地球上的任何事物，她以前是一个妖女，现在却像一片枯叶，但是我爱她，这个洛丽塔苍白、臃肿、俗气、怀着别的男人的孩子，她可以褪色，可以枯萎，我不在乎，但我只要看她一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。”

他记得他也在那一刻she出来，激的吴磊整个年轻漂亮的身体紧绷蜷缩一瞬，他看到那双湿漉漉的清澈眼睛突然明白，什么叫万般柔情，涌上心头。

——

“呼”  
21岁的刘昊然猛地醒过来，他无言地看着裤子上的濡湿，任命地换下来拿去洗。

又梦到他了，这个月的第二次。

他拿起手机，翻开相册，吴磊穿着红西装站在那儿冲他笑的清甜，桃花眼里好像浸了蜜。  
想必是因为前段时间看春晚看到穿着红西装的他才会又梦到，还是第一次时裹在红毯子里娇艳又纯洁的他。

明明已经淡了关系很久，却还是时不时缠进梦里。

看来到底心底里还是不甘心。

说不上来是谁的错。

可因为一个梦，那根扎了两年的刺又在他心头上隐隐作痛。

他看向窗外，新春佳节，万物迎新，处处喜气洋洋张灯结彩，这难逢的好时节好像陡然给了他两年来不曾有的勇气，让他想要一鼓作气去拔出那根隐痛许久的刺。

或者……让那根刺开出玫瑰来。

他好像突然又回到了第一次吻那朵百合花时的不管不顾来，他打开微信直接点进那个已经数月未交流过的“置顶联系人”

“正好过完年我们都在北京，也挺久没见了，今晚一起来吃个饭？”

编辑完成。  
发送。

他一把扔开手机，又倒回了床上。

睡个回笼觉还能不能延续先前的梦？

——

命运向来无常，走上演员这一条荆棘路，刘昊然有自己的追求和野心，每一步都小心翼翼，也但求无悔。

唯独那一个小小的傍晚。

他说不上来后悔与否，只是记忆犹新。

那其实是两年前吴磊跑来找他的一个再普通不过的傍晚，他从冰箱里开了一瓶啤酒，吴磊嚷着要喝他却仗着他未成年强塞给了他一听可乐。

他喝酒喝得有点脸红，其实脑子倒还清醒的很；吴磊咕咚咕咚喝着那瓶可乐，却好像醉了似的，脸红扑扑的像颗半熟的小樱桃，手指不安分地扣着易拉罐的铁环。

啪啦，啪啦

啪

刘昊然无奈地笑着看他终于把那可怜的铁环给掰了下来，默不作声地去看看这小朋友要拿去干什么。

那是个夏日难得晴朗的傍晚，无风无雨，星月尚未出，只有明丽的晚霞烧过渐沉的天际，他看见吴磊被红霞映亮的眼和脸颊，他抓过自己的手，眨了眨大眼睛把那易拉罐环小心翼翼套在了他的无名指上。

本该冰凉的金属被少年人的掌心握的暖热，还带点潮意。

……

时隔许久，刘昊然依旧着魔般地记得当时的每一个细节。

他凑上前去，吻了吻那弯微微张开的嘴唇，然后却紧接着轻描淡写地把那铁环摘下来放在了一旁的床头柜上，笑着说  
“给我带这个干嘛，等会儿cao你的时候小心划伤你”

他记得那张漂亮的脸低下了一瞬，卷卷的刘海遮住眼睛，看不出神情，下一秒抬起却绽出俏丽的艳光。  
他第一次主动地抬腿骑上了他的腰，贴在他耳边吹气

“那你快点来呀”

——


End file.
